ENVY
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: Oneshot. House is envious. Envious of Wilson's ability to sleep for long hours. And we're talking deep sleep here. No slash.


**A/N: My fanfic from House's POV I think. So, I'm hoping he's not too out of character. It's a little different then the style I usually write in as well. Feel free to let me know what you think. **

* * *

**ENVY**

**E**_nergy_

During the day time, Wilson was one of the most energetic people around. I've seen him fly from flirting with a nurse, to comforting a small crying bald kid, to hugging a patient he's just told is terminal, to helping me with my case, to buying me lunch in under an hour. It seems that he never runs out. From 9-5 Monday to Friday, and extra clinic hours on some days, Wilson makes it seems as though he never gets tired. I know differently though. After long days at the hospital, Wilson arrives on my doorstep, cooks me dinner, and drinks beer with me. Then, Wilson's energy turns into exhaustion, and he passes out on my couch.

**N**_eed_

Wilson lives for people who need things. It suits his career perfectly. I know that the patients he has are constantly coming to him for comfort, advice, painkillers, chemo, whatever. Wilson has had many failed relationships because once a person is no longer in need; he doesn't know how to handle it. And Wilson needs people who need. I'm sure it's why he's stuck around me, even though I'd never admit that to him. However, Wilson always knows what his needs are, he makes sure he's presentable; he makes sure he eats well, he talks to psychiatrists, he tries to be happy, and he knows when he needs to sleep. He doesn't try to avoid it like I do, when Wilson starts to get tired he yawns, stretches and then falls asleep promptly. It's never been later then 2 in the morning that I've seen Wilson fall asleep.

**V**_ersatile_

More than once, Wilson has accused me of being afraid of change. Maybe he would understand if he was just a little less versatile. Wilson is so capable of adaptation that it puzzles me. And I hate puzzles. But I don't understand how Wilson can so easily adjust from sleeping on a king sized bed, to sleeping on my couch. I know if I even spent one night on that couch I would wake up in agony and now just because of my leg. My couch is old, and almost hard. It's lumpy and a bit gross smelling, but Wilson can pass out there with no problem.

**Y**_outh_

Why is it, as you age and need more sleep you find yourself wracked with hours and hours of insomnia? As a teenager I could sleep for 12 hours, and never have a care in the world that I missed half of a day. With each year it seems the hours you can sleep decrease…Wilson usually crashes around midnight, and is up just before eight everyday. That's 8 hours, give or take a minute. I'm lucky to get five or six. Wilson is three years younger, and so, according my theory the older you are, the less you can sleep you lose an hour for each year. A good sleep for me is from 3 until 9am. And that doesn't happen very often. It almost makes me angry that Wilson can sleep, and I mean really sleep, deep slumber, not even waking up when you put his hand in a pot of warm water to make him wet himself kind of sleep. Does that have anything to do with age?

**ENVY**

Watching Wilson sleep makes me sick with envy. I sit here with my second glass of scotch, and drop back another two vicodin, and watch Wilson from a distant. He's sprawled across my couch, feet dangling slightly off the edge, snoring lightly. I resent that he's a deep sleeper too. I'm awakened by the slightest noise, and so the storm that has been rumbling for over an hour has kept me from my own rest. Another loud roar of thunder passes over the apartment, and I can't help glaring at him. He doesn't even stir. Should I really be envious of a young, versatile, energetic doctor, who needs more sleep then I do? Or should I be thankful, that I'm able to stay awake for long amounts of time, and am therefore able to do what ever I want at any hour of the morning? I wonder if Wilson is jealous of my late night glasses of alcohol. The universe should always settle the score. And I wonder if it has in this case.

* * *

**A/N: Please be honest with this story. I feel House might be out of character. Constructive Criticism is always better then flames.**


End file.
